


Coming home

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Sad, but it has a happy ending, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can go home…" She whispers softly to him. Picking up his hand and pressing a soft kiss to it she doesn’t know why she says it but she can’t stand to see him suffer anymore. She knows that even though they are both scientist and don’t believe in that other worldly place called Heaven his mother is sitting right there.</p>
<p>Tumblr Prompt: Fitzsimmons and 4.i'm coming home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this a while ago... Like right after season 1 ended...
> 
> Orginal notes:  
>  **Have tissues ready… I did something terrible and have been uncontrollably sobbing for the past ten minutes because this is sad…**

* * *

 

_I’m coming home_   
_I’m coming home_   
_tell the World I’m coming home_   
_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_   
_I know my kingdom awaits and they’ve forgiven my mistakes_   
_I’m coming home, I’m coming home_   
_tell the World I’m coming_

* * *

 

She curled as close as possible to him in the small plastic chair next to his bed. Stroking his hand she couldn’t help but feel this overwhelming feeling of sadness.

"You can go home…" She whispers softly to him. Picking up his hand and pressing a soft kiss to it she doesn’t know why she says it but she can’t stand to see him suffer anymore. She knows that even though they are both scientist and don’t believe in that other worldly place called Heaven his mother is sitting right there. So Jemma tries so hard to help keep her as ease as they face the fact of the matter.

Squeezing his hand all she can think of it how he’s home to her and how she’s to late too act upon it. “Go home…” She whispers again into his hand. “You can go home. I won’t stop you.” She says getting more and more angry that he’s not responding to anything.

His mother can’t say anything not right now not as she watches her son and the young woman whom she’d always thought of as a daughter. His mother sits crying quietly on the other side of the bed trying to find it in herself to let go of her baby boy and to hold onto Jemma.

-

The doctors tell them that they need to run some new tests and Jemma whispers to him to go home one more time. To please just go home. But once they are away from him it’s finally when Jemma breaks because his mother knows that Jemma doesn’t believe in the religious thing but was trying for the sake of her.

"He is home dear… You are his home. He’s never shut up once when he talks about you." His mother says to her and it causes more tears and how could Jemma even live with herself if he leaves her for good because to be honest he’s her home too.

They have been though everything together. From their first semesters of the academy to the very end in that med pod ninety feet underwater.

* * *

 

She leaves for a little while because she can’t be there anymore. Despite how much she wants to be there she can’t sit and watch him lay there helplessly.

So she grabs Skye and hits the first bar she sees. She doesn’t want to be sober anymore and think about him. She wants to not think about how Fitz, no Leo is laying in a hospital bed slowly or maybe no so slowly wasting away.

The amount of drinks and shameless flirting Jemma does truly does worry Skye, who already knew what this was. She had done something similar a few months back to forget her time with Ward. Reaching out for Jemma as she stumbled and swayed she finally catches the British woman who looks at her.

"I want Leo." Jemma says quietly. Even plastered she can’t forget him and it kills Skye because she knows. God does she know that Fitz isn’t in good shape. The test came back and Coulson texted her the information.

The out come of their favorite monkey loving engineer was bleak. Taking a deep breath Skye fishes out her phone and calls Trip. Because well he’s the only one who’s been able to talk any sense into her best friend lately and right now Skye doesn’t think she can handle Jemma on her own.

* * *

 

When Trip shows up twenty minutes later Skye feels a tiny bit relieved and a tiny bit guilty because Jemma knows that Trip’s here to help her get back home.

"I want Leo." Jemma says again and this time she sound like a child. Lost and scared, confused on why the one person she wants there isn’t.

"Baby girl he wants you too." Trip says soothingly trying to guide Jemma out but the young woman continued to refuse. "He’s waiting for you to come back you know. He wouldn’t want to see you all mused up like this." Trip says with a smile and it seems to satisfy Jemma for the moment as they get her out of the bar.

"I want Leo…" Jemma says again as it hits her again. "I want to hear his voice and feel his touch again… I want him to say what he said in the med pod." Jemma says with tears forming.

She hated how cruel the world could be as she started to cry. Trip pulled her in to a tight hug and let her cry standing there on the sidewalk with Skye trying her best not to tear up as well because she can only think of what Jemma is going through.

* * *

 

They make Jemma stay away for the rest of the week. Seeing how things will go and giving her a break. Skye sits with Fitz instead and she begs and pleads to Fitz to just wake up and make them all happy again.

Skye pleads that she’ll never mess with the holotable or any of his gadgets ever again if he’d just wake up. She pleads because his mother and Jemma need him still. That the entire team still needs him.

It’s heart breaking to watch him lay there. Cold and without any colour to him. She’s there when Ward who has requested this one thing in his entire six month so far to see Fitz comes.

She gets angry that Ward even thought he deserves to see Fitz but then watching the way the older man breaks down moments after seeing him and telling Fitz’s mother he wishes he could trade places with her son if it meant he’d be okay changes her mind.

She watches as Ward who is handcuffed and heavily guarded cries openly at the sight of his would be best friend. She almost misses him saying “Keep fighting little lion keep fighting.” As he’s taken away.

* * *

 

Coulson shows up a little later and listens to Skye tell the encounter with Ward. The look of sadness that sweeps over Coulson breaks Skye’s heart. “Please Leo… Wake up for us.” Skye whispers into his ear before kissing his forehead and heading for the door.

She heads back to the Playground to keep Jemma company again because her time is divided between the two at the moment.

She’s not even halfway back when Coulson calls frantically telling her to get Jemma there ASAP.

"Why?" Skye asks scared as she thinks about all the bad outcomes of what the phone call might be about.

"JUST GET JEMMA HERE NOW." Coulson yells and he sounds relieved and stressed and five hundred other emotions right now and Skye doesn’t need to be told again as she hangs up and calls Jemma.

"Get your shit and be waiting out front." She says before hanging up. She doesn’t even care what Jemma may have been doing but is relieved when both Jemma and Trip are standing outside looking worried.

"May’s gonna hold down the fort… I think Coulson called her…" Trip explains as he hops in the back of the car. Jemma looks every bit scared and nervous as Skye feels.

"Is he going to be alright?" She whispers finally.

"I don’t know."

* * *

 

He’ll be alright. They fly through the halls ignoring doctors and nurses who tell them not to run because Coulson scared the living day lights out of them. But there he was sitting up blinking through a drugged fog at them.

But seeing Jemma he smiles or at  least they take it as a smile because it’s a different expression and he’s tried to reach for her but his body won’t listen to his brain but Jemma is there in a instant pressing kisses all over his face and crying.

"It’s okay… you’re home." She whispers in between kissing his face. "You’re home you’re home you’re home." She whispers and she hopes he can understand the double meaning of her words. She prays to the figures she doesn’t believe in for that moment that this miracle saved his memories in the med pod. "You’re home."


End file.
